1. Technical Field
The aspects of the present invention relate to a document feeding device for feeding a document from a document input tray to a document output tray via a scanning position of a document scanner.
2. Prior Art
Among document feeding devices in which a document feeding unit is placed in an upper part and a document ejection unit is placed in a lower part, there exists a known device in which a pressing plate for pressing down curl of documents (already ejected to the document output tray) is placed at the base of the document feeding unit (in the upper part) so that documents can be normally stacked up on the document output tray in the order of ejection even when there is curl at the front end or rear end of the already ejected documents in the feeding direction (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-211814 (FIG. 1), for example).